


Scent

by poisonwithtrash



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Mind Control, Other, Vore, like sex pollen but for vore, vore pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: An unusual flower leads you to an unusual encounter.





	Scent

You’ve been through the woods this way enough to know the path and scenery well. That’s why the flower catches your eye. Its bright blue coloring and unusual size stands out against the greens and browns, so you’re sure you would have noticed it if it had been here before. The bloom is almost as big as your hand, with several long stamens waving in the breeze.

You do the only thing to be done upon seeing a strange new flower, and lean down to smell it. It’s probably not poisonous? No, it seems safe. Inviting, even. The stamens seem to beckon as you put your face up to the huge bloom and take a sniff.

It doesn’t smell like any flower you’ve smelled before. It hardly even smells like a flower. It smells more...sharp? Almost metallic, but that can’t be right. You take another larger breath in an attempt to ascertain what it is that you’re smelling, but it’s like the answer is hovering just out of your reach. You want to keep trying, keep smelling, but suddenly you hear an unfamiliar sound, something halfway between the whistling of the wind and a soft voice.

The voice faintly calls your name. You’re too curious not to follow. There’s no reason to question why. Things are strange but for some reason you don’t mind. Even the greenery around you seems a little brighter, friendlier. The voice calls, and you follow it deeper into the forest, into less familiar territory.

After moving some distance, there is a moment of bewilderment where you wonder why you’re meandering so far, but as you’re taking stock of your surroundings you see two more of those large blue flowers at the base of a nearby tree. You catch a whiff of that metallic tang and your doubts dissolve into curiosity and fascination. You can’t help leaning down for a deep inhale, close enough that the petals gently brush against your cheeks. The scent flows into you and seems to spread, a thin layer settling throughout your body. You inhale more and the layer thickens and sticks.

This time when you stand up you feel a bit dizzy. And you hadn’t noticed a fog coming in? Everything looks a bit hazy, and you can’t quite keep your balance, but oh that smell lingers in your nose and keeps your mind occupied. The trees waver and your head swims and your vision twists, and everything feels gentle.

When you start moving again, it’s not because you hear a voice calling you. This time you simply know. You belong somewhere, and you must go there now. You feel like you’re floating, moving weightlessly through the soft blurred brush, past trees with colors too bright but so very welcoming. Everything feels safe. This is where you need to be. Every cell in your body is pulling you toward that one place. Nothing else could possibly matter.

After who knows how much walking (or maybe drifting?), you finally arrive. You stand in a small field of blue flowers, in the center of which lies an enormous bud, bigger than your body. The scent of metal envelops you and whisks you forward, clouding your mind. Anticipation fills you as the bud begins to open, and slowly bloom. The smell is overpowering, caking itself onto your brain, leaving no room for doubts, or worries, or thoughts. Your mind is a vessel for promises of safety, comfort, gentleness. Your eyes close on their own as you fall to your knees, somehow overstimulated by all-encompassing calmness.

A rustling prompts your eyes to flutter open, and you see the giant flower, completely open now, with a beautiful pale blue insectoid creature in the middle. It unfolds long razor sharp scythe-arms, blades shimmering through the haze, its eyes piercing into you as it smiles a toothed grin. When it speaks, the rasping voice reverberates through your entire body, stimulating all the scent collected in your head. It sounds like the voice of a god.

“Well behaved. Isolated. Good. Come to me. I shall devour you and grow stronger.”

You stand, but stumble as a weight imbalance catches you off guard. It seems your right arm has been removed. The creature, scythe-arms stained with your blood, swiftly swallows it. You are too lost in the mesmerizing shimmering of the blood and the calming reassurance of the scent to mind. You know this is where you’re meant to be, what you’re meant to do. There is no need to fear, for you will evolve, your body and blood will nourish this creature and spread more flowers.

The creature leans forward with its jaws wide, taking a moment to run its tongue along your scalp before biting down. Pain shoots through you, but only for a moment. The creature’s spittle drips down onto your head, trickling down your body, soothing the pain, making you feel relaxed. Soft. Your eyes close as all your muscles droop. An intense warmth begins to come over you. The relaxation is so thorough, you feel as if your body falls away. Perhaps you’re being chopped into smaller pieces. Impossible to know for sure, because now everything is darkness and heat surging across your entire world.

By the time you have been consumed, you have completely lost all sense of self. As you are digested in the creature’s stomach, you are nothing but the desire to grow, to spread, and to bloom.

\---

Kha’zix returns to its flower, pleased at how easily this latest meal went down. Usually the intoxicating effect of the pollen wore off and the prey needed to be subdued. Closing the bloom around itself to rest, Kha’zix muses whether this one had wanted to be eaten from the start. No wonder humans make such easy prey.


End file.
